Where were you when the world stopped turning?
by Sarbeary
Summary: I wanted to do something for the anniversary of 9/11. The team remembers where they were that fateful September morning. A little M/P in the end.


**Alright this is my second story on here hope you like, and sorry for all the errors I wanted to get this story up today. This story is in remembrance of everyone who died on 9/11 you will never be forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Where were you when it happened?" Reid asked as the team was walking down the streets of New York ten years after nine eleven. They had finished the case the day before, but Hotch told them that giving the circumstances they could stay for one more day.  
>"I was still working in Chicago I remember my buddy getting a call from his sister-in-law. She told him to turn on the news," Morgan looked down the road to where the towers used to be. "His brother had just got a new job on the 90th floor in the north tower." Morgan didn't look at any of his team members just looked ahead. Emily reached out her hand and put a hand on his back.<br>"I grew up with both the brothers they both went to the youth center. We made a bet who would get the most money and girls by the time we were 30." He let out a short laugh and shook his head."He had me beat, not in numbers but in importance. He had two beautiful girls and one on the way." Derek closed his eyes remembering one of his best friends. Emily wrapped her arms around Morgan's arm so they were walking next to each other. Morgan didn't protest he paces his free hands on one of her hands.  
>"I'm sorry," JJ said patting Morgan's back. "I remember my friend coming into my room saying that something happened in New York. She was crying and I knew something was wrong, my… uncle had an office in the southern tower." JJ let one free tear fall down her face. "He was going to retire the end of the year, just two more months." Her voices sounded a little mad and sad.<br>"I remember I was in a case in Massachusetts," Hotch started out taking a deep breath. "We had finished a case that morning, but I had that feeling that something was going to happen. I brushed it off and started the drive back to Quantico. I was in the city when the first plane hit, I saw the planes flying low and I remember thinking that it was flying low. I watched it hit the tower not realizing what had happened." Hotch even broke his mask of being strong and looked sad.  
>"I was in a class when it happened, the teacher got a call. He turned on the TV and we saw the second tower get hit. The class was completely silent for awhile no one knew what to say. Are teacher told us to go back to are dorms and call are family and tell them we love them." Reid said shaking his head, "I found out later that day that my teacher's only daughter was in one of the towers. She survived but was never the same."<br>"Well that's good that's good she got out." Rossi said more to himself than anyone else. "I had an old friend who got caught under part of the building when he was in the lobby. It killed him instantly. He traveled 60 floors only to get killed when he could see his way out." Rossi shook his head angrily.  
>Now the team was about a block away from ground zero, but all of them walking slower now. Emily kept quiet and listened to her friend talk, dreading when it would be her turn to talk. No one told Emily that she had to say anything. But these people are her family she had to tell them the truth. She took in one deep breathe, "I was supposed to be on flight 93." Emily said it so quite that she thought no one had heard her, but they did.<br>They all stopped and turned to her, "You are kidding?" JJ asked now staring at her best friend wondering what I would it be like without Emily on the team.  
>"No," Emily looked at the ground not wanting her friend to see her weak. "I was supposed to be on the flight but then I got food poisoning the night before. " Morgan squeezed Emily's arm not wanting to think what his life would be without Emily in it. Emily let out a small laugh that sounded more like a sob, "Guess it was a good thing that I had bad sushi then?" The team let out a small laugh too, and keeps walking toward ground zero.<br>Later that day the team decided to spilt up and spend a night in New York the way they wanted to. Reid went to some museum that he wanted to see. Rossi had a writing friend and they went to some bar and talked. Hotch went out with a detective from the case they worked. JJ went to a world renowned spa that Garcia had got her an appointment by 'pulling some strings'. JJ didn't question normally it takes years to get an appointment there, JJ asked Emily but she said she had plans. Morgan planed to hit some clubs, and he wanted Emily to come with him but she said no.  
>"Come on Em," Morgan was walking next to his best friend in the best city in the world he wanted them to have fun.<br>"Morgan I don't want to go okay?" Emily snipped at him.  
>He put his hands up mock surrendered position, "Sorry Princess." He put a hand on her back like she did earlier in the day. "Well then where we walking to?" Morgan draped his arm around her shoulders.<br>"Derek you don't need to come with me." Emily took his arm a placed it by his side.  
>"There is no way I am letting my best friend walk the streets of New York by herself." Morgan had an 'I'm not leaving you' look on his face.<br>Emily stopped walking and grabbed his arm making him stop to. "Do you mean that?" Morgan looked her in the eyes about to ask her what she meant but the look in her eyes made Morgan's heart break. She looked lost and scared probably to do with the fact that ten years ago she escaped death by accident.  
>Morgan stepped closer to Emily, "Of course I do Emily you are my best friend and I would do anything for you."<br>"Really?" was all Emily could say, but she didn't move her gaze from Morgan's eyes.  
>"Yes Emily, you can't believe how much I love bad sushi. Because without it I would have never got to meet you, and I honestly don't know what my life would be without you." Morgan brought his hand up and cupped Emily's face.<br>"I love that sushi too," Emily whispered thought her tears which were now falling from her face freely.  
>"Hey you shouldn't cry," He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "Momma told me that pretty girls should never cry." He gave her one of his lady killer smiles.<br>Emily let out a laugh then thought about his words for a second. "Derek Morgan just call me pretty?" She asked in mock shock.  
>"Well yes I did Miss. Prentiss, but your much more then pretty," He leaned his face closer to hers." You're perfect." Morgan gave her the best kiss a girl can ask for<p> 


End file.
